


[Fanart] Your White Suit

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, BDSM, Bondage, Bruises, Collars, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fanart, Gay Sex, Impact Play, Love, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Pain, Painplay, Photoshop, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: A mix of NSFW edits.





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I run an account on Instagram (@yourwhitesuit) where I post Westlife manips/edits, and because of Instagram's community guidelines, I'm posting the NSFW edits here. Hope you enjoy them!
> 
>  
> 
> For the account and all my non-NSFW art, click [here](https://www.instagram.com/yourwhitesuit/)!

Early work.


	2. Rope Bondage




	3. Collared

Early work.

 


	4. Chapter 4




	5. BDSM/Painplay/Bruises




	6. Love yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instagram took this down so I'm putting it up on here.
> 
> It's all about self-love, kindness, passion, being humble, being strong, and everything that Shane embodies, physically, mentally, and emotionally.
> 
> (There's a bonus if you scroll down further!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Little Mix and their photoshoot/MV for Strip.

 


End file.
